inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan
Fan, labeled''' The Fanboy, 'was a recurring character on Inanimate Insanity and is a contestant in Inanimate Insanity II. Personality Fan is a socially awkward and quirky contestant on Inanimate Insanity II. He is the ultimate fan of Inanimate Insanity and tends to mention his blog to other contestants, usually annoying them. Although not the most physical on his team, he manages to be a smart and strategic one, shown when being able to manipulate Microphone to win the challenge for his team. He is quite an oddball and is really out there in the circle of normal but he it is shown that he is quite confident in himself, not being afraid to go on his lap top to update his blog, but it annoys his teammates a lot when he only focuses on other topics rather than the challenge. He usually gets annoyed when people get his name wrong, especially at Lightbulb, because she usually gets his name wrong calling him "Paper." Fan's personality is quite quirky and imperfect, but at the end of the day, he is a team player and always tries his best to focus on the challenges. Changing from a team player to a ignorant blogger, Fan is truly one of the awkward competitors to ever compete in Inanimate Insanity! Blogs Fan posts blogs every so often on the Inanimate Insanity Website. The link was shown during his leg of the triathlon in Tri Your Best. Coverage Inanimate Insanity In One-Shot Wonder, Fan debuts excitedly asking if he'd get a chance to vote for the contestants, though he doesn't get the chance. It is later revealed that Fan possibly works at the Chinese food restaurant that OJ and Bomb ordered from, and takes back the box of rice from Bomb. In Aquatic Conflict, Fan can be seen angrily pushing Baseball down The Great Wall Of China in the slideshow. Inanimate Insanity II In Breaking The Ice, Fan falls out of a plane, which released all of the other newbies. He is blown away when Microphone's volume is to loud. Fan jokes around with MePhone4, which Cheesy to use on the Cherries, however, they aren't amused and disliked it. Later, Fan asked Lightbulb if she was alright, Lightbulb absent-mindedly replied, then realized she had violated the rules of T.R.O.O.S. She then proceeded to whack Fan off the ice, making him loose the challenge. In the dodgeball tournament Fan is about to ask Marshmallow a question, which Marshmallow is slightly nervous about, however Fan, as he is asking a question, is interrupted by a warning from Marshmallow, only seconds later the two are out of the challenge. In Marsh on Mars, he is disgusted once hearing about oat-meal raisin cookies. He was safe from elimination, with 139 votes, 17 votes over Lightbulb's amount, making him the first ever male to be declared safe in Inanimate Insanity II. (Unless Paintbrush is male.) Later, Fan is observing Cherries and typing on his blog, Cherries notice this and ask what he is doing, when he replies, Cherries find it creepy and remind him that he is supposed to be helping, he then remembers and starts to babble. Paintbrush, however kicks him, making Fan slam into the rocket that has been made, he is one of the volunteers for the challenge. When Fan is on Mars he is shocked when thinking Marshmallow has turned into an egg, he tries to update his fan blog, only for Mars to have no signal, this angers him, making him annoyed. However this reveals that Fan owns a phone. When returning it is revealed the egg isn't Marshmallow, much to Fan's shock. MePhone4 asks where Fan had gotten the egg but eventually isn't bothered, MePad expresses his concern about bringing a potential life force onto the planet. Despite this, Fan decides to keep the egg. Trophy mocks him, saying it's lame, Fan sighs, agreeing. Him and his team are once again up for elimination. In Tri Your Best, Fan is one of three people representing the Bright Lights in the triathalon. He is the runner in the third portion of the race and faces off against Microphone. Yang screams at Fan to hurry and Fan sarcastically thanks him for his polite attitude. Microphone starts catching up to his pace, which Fan simultaneously writes about in a blog post. After Microphone flaunts her secret weapon, Fan gets the idea to urge Microphone to speak louder and affirm her talent. Microphone's scream sends Fan flying through the air, and he extends to secure a victorious landing over the finish line. In Cooking for the Grater Good, Knife uses Fan as a literal fan for Trophy at his request. Fan starts to become dizzy, but once Knife asserts that he isn't going to be Trophy's slave any longer, Fan becomes excited by the "suspenseful twist" and begins munching on popcorn. When Trophy reveals that Knife is obsessed with a Dora doll, Fan at first laughs, but eventually says that he "wouldn't judge a fellow fan." In A Kick in the Right Direction, He is first seen with MePhone4 saying about he wants Bow back. He is seen in the match to get Dough he is seen in the episode opening himself up to shield the ball. In one time, he got burnt by baseball, after kicking the ball into the goal. Yin-Yang is seen kicking the ball in the goal 2 times. Fan doesn't catch them. Fan was also the one kicking the ball (trying) but their team lost by 4 goals. In Let 'Er R.I.P., He is seen before the intro, with Test Tube looking at the moon, that Test Tube says is 3747 Km across also looking through a telescope. In this episode, he is the 4th person safe, with 311 votes, right after Apple. He is seen splatted with a pumpkin on his face. In the mansion, when Bow's ghost breaks a chair, they think about why it was ripped apart. Fan said it was obviously alive and killed itself. When he sees Bow, he runs and screams to jump out a window. Fan is no longer seen, but his team is up for elimination. In Everything's A-OJ, Fan doesn't play much of a major role. All he does seem to do in this episode is predict of his team winning both this and next episode (which is correct) which annoys Paintbrush. Near the end of the episode, it is revealed that he isn't eliminated, he was save with 249 votes, and saying to Paintbrush that he was right, which annoys Paintbrush even more. Voice Actors *Brian Koch (US/UK/AU/CAN) *Jojo93able (Italy) Trivia *Fan is the second prominent character to be voiced by Brian Koch, the other is MePhone4S. *Fan's line "No order for you, sir!" is a reference to the episode of Seinfeld "The Soup Nazi". *Fan is one of the contestants who owns a phone, the other ones are Marshmallow and Bow. **He is the only Inanimate Insanity II newbie to own one. *Fan actually writes a blog on inanimateinsanity.com *Fan is made of Paper. **Because of this, Lightbulb sometimes called him Paper. *Fan has the ablity to open up and glide, as shown in Tri Your Best. **This helped his team The Bright Lights win the Tri Your Best challenge. *Fan the only contestant with a laptop as showed in Marsh on Mars, however, he is the second character to own a laptop, the first being Adam. *Fan is the first male to be declared safe in Inanimate Insanity II. **However, if Paintbrush is a male, he will be the second. ** Fan is also the only remaining newbie male contestant. * It is confirmed via Adam's Deviantart page that Fan thinks Inanimate Insanity is entirely scripted and isn't an actual show with a real prize. He believes that he's just there to watch it unfold in person. * After Cheesy's elimination, Fan is the last male newbie left still competing on the show. * He is also the last male on The Bright Lights, only if Paintbrush is a female. ** But if Paintbrush is a male, they both would be known as the last two males on The Bright Lights. * Along with Cheesy and Microphone, they are the only novice to appear in Inanimate Insanity. Official Site Bio ''Fan is a huge fan! Simply put, Fan has watched every episode of Inanimate Insanity, and knows many odd and interesting facts about everyone and everything about the show. Although his knowledge about the show can come in handy, it can also make him come across as creepy and an oddball, causing others to be "creeped out" by his passion. Gallery |-| Miscellaneous= Fan Unreleased Content.png FanPose.png|A remake of Fan's pose in Theft or Battery and the "NERDS" from Deviantart and Spreadshirt FanFan Pose.png Bloggy Fan.png Fan by shysylveon-d7odwrs.png Fan valentine by thetgrodz-d76c34z.png FanIdle.png FanCreation.png Fan.png Fan is doing some thingy.png Fan07092016.png Fan07092016_02.png |-| Inanimate Insanity= Screen shot 2011-10-25 at 8.42.06 PM.png Taco yells at fan!!.PNG|taco yelling at fan |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Fan In The Intro.png Untitled (Time 0 00 58;23).png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.28.27.png Fan_Banner.png 10978628 894557307245711 996695883593828775 n.png Photo1.png Flying_fan.png Fan_(1).png Fan Hole'd.JPG|Hole'd Fan. What toppings so do we use.png Fan In The Intro.png Posting on a blog.png It's Fan.png What Picture.png Fan Popcorn.png Knife Fans Me.png AlienEgg.jpg S02E08_Fan_and_Test_Tube.png not the best time fan.PNG fan and blog.PNG 13346282_1172742509427188_530000440456300586_o.png 13166048_1153885074646265_4618473774735674272_n.png 12509812_1072597646108342_2424861464156494804_n.png Slammies_and_brighties_ii_ii_ep_10_screenshot_by_thetgrodz-d9m3fow.png Image37.png Image40.png Image41.png Image42.png Image123.png Image52.png Image57.png Image59.png Image70.png Image60.png FanCheer.gif Spin.PNG Lightbulb_and_fan.PNG HahGaaaayyyyyyyy.png Final1211.png MePhoneMePadFanEgg.png Lightbulb_Bright_Lights.png Omg_its_a_there_box.png |-| Weird Faces= Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 20.22.41.png Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 20.22.35.png Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 20.22.19.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.28.59.png Fan weird face (Ep 7).png Fanface.png FanFace3.png FanFace2.png FanFace.png This is pretty funny..PNG Fanface 2.png Fanny.png Fandontdothat.png Image39.png Image61.png Fan-0.png|"It's pure poetry!" Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Characters voiced by Brian Koch Category:Male Category:Team Bright Lights